


Incertidumbre

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La espera es a veces insoportable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incertidumbre

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #55: _Sí_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Esto es verdaderamente insoportable.  
Mi corazón late tan rápido que ya no le siento, y el estómago se ha llenado de aire, izándome como un globo a punto de reventar.  
O tal vez he muerto de miedo y el segundo en que me miras con tus ojos bien abiertos, se ha extendido indefinidamente como la última memoria de mi vida.  
Pestañeas en cámara lenta, casi en fotogramas, sucediéndose uno tras otro hasta componer la acción. Luego, tu sonrisa amplia brota sin transiciones, confundiendo mis sentidos ofuscados.  
 _Sí_ , Confirmas sin aliento.  
Aniquilas la incertidumbre adornando tu dedo anular con mi sortija.

~▣~


End file.
